


Солнечный зайчик

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cны и не только</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечный зайчик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды fandom The Eagle 2015

Дно колесницы мелко дрожит под широко расставленными ногами. Ее перед открыт на бриттский манер, и оттого возникает ощущение, что стоишь прямо на лошадях. Копыта бьют по земле в унисон, взрывая комья жирной черной земли и сминая налитую соком, согретую ласковым июльским солнцем траву. Ветер гудит в ушах, рвет короткую тунику. Поводья в руках пляшут, как живые, связывая Марка с несущейся во весь опор гнедой четверкой в единое целое, но даже этого ему мало. Ветер забивает крик обратно в глотку, но послушные движению поводьев кони припускают сильней. Их разгоряченные тела лоснятся на жарком солнце, под гладкими шкурами слаженно ходят тугие мышцы, хвосты и гривы плещутся на ветру, и Марку хочется слиться с ними кожей, ладонями ощутить пьянящее упоение движением, что звенит в их сильных телах, наравне с ними почувствовать под ногами пружинящий отклик земли, ласку ветра на теле, не стесненном одеждой.

Он все сильней наклоняется вперед, хвосты гнедых то и дело задевают его правый сандалий — другой ногой он крепко упирается в плетеный борт. Когда-то — в другой жизни — кто-то показывал ему ловкий трюк, и сейчас Марк чувствует, что для него нет ничего невозможного. Дышло ходит ходуном под ногами, хвосты хлещут по голеням, он чувствует жар, идущий от разгоряченных конских тел. Полегчавшая колесница подпрыгивает на малейших неровностях, но четверка летит вперед, не обращая внимания ни на что, подчиняясь только Марку, только его пальцам, крепко впившимся в поводья. Помедлив мгновение, он разжимает их. Ремни с тихим шорохом выскальзывают из рук, кони всхрапывают, дышло под его ногами ведет из стороны в сторону. Марк закрывает глаза. Небо и земля — как уже было однажды в его жизни — меняются местами, зеленое море, рванувшись ему навстречу, обдает густым жарким запахом нагретого чернозема, смятых колесами и копытами трав и словно отталкивает прочь, возвращая небосклон на положенное богами место. Тело гудит, налитое ярой, звериной силой. Сердце бухает в груди в такт с отдающимися в мышцах ударами копыт. 

Он открывает глаза. Пронизанная солнечными бликами зелень сливается в размытое изумрудно-золотистое пятно, расцвеченное кое-где яркими островками цветущего боярышника и волчьей ягоды. Сознание выхватывает реальность отдельными образами: поваленный ствол дерева, через который он перемахивает на полном ходу, низко висящая ветка — он пригибается, листья хлестко задевают загривок. И все тонет, меркнет, теряется по сравнению с бьющейся в теле лихой, безудержной силой, свободой мчаться хоть за окоем, когда ничто не сдерживает, кроме выносливости собственного тела. Марку почему-то кажется, что этого ощущения уже давно не было в его жизни.

Вдалеке взблескивает на солнце излучина реки. Темный поток неторопливо влечет илистые воды меж рощиц вязов и ивняка, роняющего на гладь воды узкие темно-зеленые листья. Марк уже видит спуск к реке, покрытые слоем ила кругляши гальки на дне, блики солнца на ленивых перекатах. Вода манит обещанием прохлады разгоряченному телу. Он прыгает с берега, поднимая тучи искрящихся на солнце брызг, окутывающих с головы до крупа его большое тело, и не останавливается пока не забредает на середину потока, где прохладные волны перехлестывают ему через спину, унося вниз по течению пену и пот. Собственное отражение дрожит в темной взбаламученной воде, подмигивая стайкой солнечных зайчиков, словно россыпью золотых в кошеле ростовщика. Марк вглядывается в незнакомые и в то же время кажущиеся такими естественными очертания собственного тела: крепкие плечи, широкая грудь, гладкая кожа, плавно переходящая в холеную гнедую шерсть, мощные ноги, крутой круп. Намокший хвост стелется по воде, и он взмахивает им, отгоняя по неосторожности сунувшегося слишком близко слепня. Это тело наполняет его ощущением свободы и мощи.

Марк зачерпывает воду — на дне сложенных горстью ладоней искрятся несколько песчинок — умывает лицо и шею. Хочется пить, и он бредет выше по течению, туда, где в тихой заводи у низко склонившегося к поверхности реки ствола, вода кажется почти прозрачной. Он пьет, шумно отфыркиваясь и проливая себе на грудь, и за плеском воды и шелестом склонившихся с берега деревьев не сразу различает тихий вздох — поднимает голову, лишь заметив, как в темной воде рядом с его дрожит еще чье-то отражение.

На берегу в пронизанной солнечными лучами трепещущей тени раскидистой ивы стоит вихрастый светловолосый парнишка. Бритт — приходит к Марку понимание откуда-то из его другой жизни — совсем юный: в причудливой татуировке на плече всего несколько звеньев. У воинов, отнявших много жизней, такие порой обвивают обе руки — Марк не помнит, откуда у него это знание. На парнишке лишь узкая кожаная юбка на бедрах да шнурок с клыком убитого на испытании, на Празднике Новых Копий, волка на груди. Ноги по середину голеней перемазаны в грязи, в руках хворостина, чуть поодаль негромко трещат ветки и слышится сытое мычание. Пастушок склоняет голову, и Марк только теперь замечает у него в волосах кособокий венок из незатейливых луговых цветов и листьев. Серые глаза смотрят внимательно и в них, как на темной поверхности воды, то и дело вспыхивают насмешливые и любопытные искры. Марк никак не может понять, почему ему кажется, что это лицо он привык видеть совсем другим — более сдержанным и резким. 

Он делает шаг вперед — дно у берега повышается — вода ручьями стекает с его спины и крупа. Под пристальным взглядом паренька Марк чувствует каждую струйку, бегущую вниз по темной шерсти. Под животом, наливаясь желанием, выглядывает из ножен конский уд. Парнишка прикусывает губу — скорее лукаво, чем напуганно, — но откуда-то взявшееся побуждение схватить, закинуть на спину и унести туда, где человеческое создание будет принадлежать лишь ему одному, уже вскипает у Марка в крови. Из-за ветвей высовывает голову белая в рыжих пятнах корова. На одном из ее рогов висит венок: почти точная копия того, что надет на пастушке. Паренек поворачивает голову к подопечной, на миг отрывая взгляд от Марка, и этого хватает ему, чтобы прыгнуть… 

Ногу словно разваливает надвое дикой болью. Крик раздирает горло. Знойный полдень в водовороте искрящихся на солнце брызг отдергивают от него, будто одеяло от спящего. Жар, который он ощущал, оказывается, сконцентрирован в старой ране; капли, которыми покрыто его тело — едкий пот. И больно. Так больно…

— Тш-ш-ш, — говорит Эска где-то рядом и все становится на свои места. Руфий Галарий. Вчера? Сегодня?

Марк открывает глаза: все плывет, за полуприкрытыми дверями, выходящими в сад, виднеется низкое темно-серое небо. Солнца не видно, и Марк не может угадать час.  
— Четвертая стража, — подсказывает Эска. Он сидит на корточках у низкого ложа — Марку достаточно повернуть голову, чтобы его упрямое строгое лицо оказалось рядом.  
— Питье, — просит Марк, но Эска качает головой.   
— Рано. Целитель с ножом еще не проснулся.  
Марк стискивает зубы, и, кажется, даже это движение отзывается во всем тебе мучительной дурнотой.  
— Вина.

Эска молча встает, негромко звякает кувшин. Вино кажется прохладным на его пересохших губах — оно утоляет жажду, но боль притупляет лишь чуть. Эска ставит пустую чашу на столик, снова опускается на корточки, становясь похожим на большую нахохленную птицу, и смотрит на Марка внимательно, чуть склонив голову.

— Центуриону нужно поспать, — говорит он, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь. Марк криво улыбается, закрывая глаза рукой. Боль пульсирует в ране в такт с ударами сердца.

Аккуратная, крепкая ладонь Эски опускается на край ложа, словно поправляя небрежно накинутое на ноги Марка покрывало, ныряет под него, и через мгновенье Марк чувствует прикосновение к здоровому бедру. 

— Центуриону нужно поспать, — снова говорит Эска, и Марк испускает рваный вздох, когда сильные, чуть мозолистые пальцы Эски охватывают его член. На границе сознания, словно солнечные блики на поверхности реки, пляшут смутные, будто прямиком из полузабытого сна, образы. Шелест воды, мягкий шорох, с которым вытянутые темно-зеленые листья ив ложатся на тихую илистую воду, ощущение ветра на разгоряченном бегом теле. Боль все еще пульсирует в бедре, но между ног, подчиняясь неторопливым движениям Эски, разгорается другое пламя. Член крепнет в уверенной хватке — так держат птиц, когда ловят: крепко, чтобы не вырвалась, но мягко, чтоб не свернуть ненароком шею. Мозолистые подушечки царапают чувствительную кожу, отслеживают замысловатый рисунок проступающих на стволе вен. Когда яйца начинает распирать, Марк сдвигает здоровую ногу в сторону. Ему кажется, что на тонких, упрямых губах Эски проскальзывает улыбка, но, скорее всего, это не так.

Эска скользит по члену ладонью, кончиками пальцев прихватывает яйца, трет чувствительную полоску кожи позади них. Боль не становится меньше, но отодвигается на второй план. Марк сосредотачивается на приятных ощущениях, роется в памяти — слишком давно не предавался он постельным утехам с кем-то еще, — но перед мысленным взором его по-прежнему пляшут золотые солнечные блики на тенистой, коричнево-зеленой поверхности воды, веет жарким полуднем, будоражит своим присутствием чей-то смутный ускользающий образ. Бедра полнятся желанием настичь, подмять под себя, насладиться — он толкался бы в кулак Эски, если бы мог, но он не может. Впрочем, Эска понимает все и так: пальцы сжимаются крепче, движения становятся быстрее, резче, проходит совсем немного времени, прежде чем Марк изливается в его кулак и на подол своей короткой, пропитанной потом туники.

Тело охватывает блаженная истома, боль ощущается смутно где-то на границе сознания, как и прикосновения пальцев Эски мягко поглаживающих его медленно опадающий член.

— Спи, — тихо говорит Эска. Марк улыбается и проваливается в сон, полный солнечных зайчиков, просвечивающих сквозь трепещущие на ветру кроны старых ив, склонившихся над медленно текущей илистой рекой, в темной воде которой отражается улыбчивый сероглазый парнишка.


End file.
